narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ANBU100
Feel free to give me questions, comments, ideas, or criticisms. Archives *I ---- COME ON! COME ON! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! YOU HAVE A BATTLE TO FINISH! I HAVE TO RUSH THINGS, SORRY! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 18:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Word color& Zanpaku-to Where did you get the info box for the zanpakuto and how did you change the color of the words in your profile? GohanRULEZ 23:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Godmod powers!!! Saitatsu keeps all body functions healthy. If anything like an injury occurs, then the body heals and repairs ten times as fast. Knocks outs aren't possible for Haizo. Its death or forfeit. Actualy, I will forfeit under certain conditions.... just not the current ones. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) If you wanna go to impossibles, then here are some: *8 trigrams barrier is near impossible to penetrate due to the fact that is the soul itself. the barrier doubles in defence due to a Zanpakutou. That is why the isde affect is so devestating. It has to be strong to keep the soul near the body. *Its kinda hard to dodge a fire atack when the fire engulfes the entire arena. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Help. I need help with the Pics on my Zanpakuto,there not going where I tell them to. GohanRULEZ 01:16, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ok I"m trying to put the pics under were they belong(bankai pic under the bakai part) GohanRULEZ 01:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Woo-Hoo! It worked Thanks!! GohanRULEZ 01:54, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn on the RP. Echo Uchiha 02:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Fire Where'd you get the idea for white fire? --Cold hard steel 02:37, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Missusing Shukai Im okay with you having characters with Shukai but, 3 SHUKAIS FOR ONE PERSON!!!, thats just overloading, every person can utilize one Shukai, Bankai and Shikai, whatever, but Shukai is very special and cant be used so willy-nilly --Seireitou 02:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) sorry... im sorry, its just that so many people are missusing Shukai when its supossed to be a secret, legendary technique. Sorry about yelling but, you understand how EEEE....veryone has Shukai now, plus, if you could, to make it more convincing, could you make a small story about how he acheived Shukai?, it needs lots of training, and there is no shortcut, like Bankai --Seireitou 02:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) About Godmoding... I need to ask you something,about Godmoding. GohanRULEZ 03:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) hey hey i know it's kinda late but here you go ill make the green kuyubii eye to--Evan6789 04:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC) COME ON! WE NEED THESE BATTLES DONE! LET'S GO, LET'S GO! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 00:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn on training. Echo Uchiha 23:44, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations! You won the second round of the Shinobi World Tournament! You have been given the ninja and user rank of VIP! This will be added to your userpage on the top page. Now, we will proceed on to the next round! The EXTRA ROUND! This will be Kokuangyo Tengu (ANBU100) and Scarr Eromalc (Cold hard steel)! This will commence at February 2nd at 4:20 P.M.! Good luck! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) face-off I would like to fight kukuangyo with Suzaku Hyuga How about it? --Seireitou 23:12, 30 January 2009 (UTC) uh... uh... ok? ^_^ --Seireitou 23:23, 30 January 2009 (UTC) also when ever your ready: Faceoff: Kokuangyo Tengu vs Suzaku Hyuga --Seireitou 23:26, 30 January 2009 (UTC) yout urn your turn on the "battle" --Seireitou 02:28, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn on the RP, just make sure you don't carry any romance from your "battle" to our pure evil training. (It's going to be weird fighting her in the tournament after that) Echo Uchiha 02:37, 31 January 2009 (UTC)